


Звуки музыки

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да, это самое лучшее, что вы, Лилим, когда-либо создавали. Но, боюсь, мне не разделить этого с вами. Что, впрочем, не мешает мне попробовать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звуки музыки

— Воистину, музыка — величайшее творение Лилим, — задумчиво протянул Каору, лежа на животе на скомканной постели, болтая ногами и внимательно наблюдая за движениями смычка.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что это всего лишь набор расходящихся в диссонансе и стремящихся к гармонии звуков разной высоты и тембра, который, однако, будоражит воображение и вселяет в сердце эмоции и чувства. Иными словами — она живая. И как вы так делаете, я решительно не могу понять. — Он ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Мы просто вкладываем в нее душу, — вздохнул Синдзи и отложил виолончель. — Как, впрочем, и в любое другое искусство.

— Музыка отличается от другого искусства. И именно этим она и ценна.

— Разве? По-моему, это просто отдельный вид.

— Верно. Но если так подумать, то выходит, что все у вас перед глазами, и иначе никак. В крайнем случае ты можешь пощупать статую или лепной орнамент на колонне какого-нибудь храма. Поэтому слепым путь к искусству, как правило, заказан... если, конечно, они не дружат с музыкой.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — мотнул головой парень.

— Это же очень просто, Синдзи-кун. Зрение — главный источник информации об окружающем мире. Поэтому почти все искусство вы воспринимаете визуально — и только музыку вы слышите. Ты смотришь на картину и видишь то, что изобразил художник; ты читаешь книгу и представляешь то, что описал автор; но в одной и той же мелодии двое разных людей могут узнать рассветные трели птиц или вечерний стрекот цикад, лучи жаркого полуденного солнца или нежный свет полной луны... Да, это самое лучшее, что вы, Лилим, когда-либо создавали. Но, боюсь, мне не разделить этого с вами. Что, впрочем, не мешает мне попробовать. — Каору поднялся с матраса и подошел вплотную к Синдзи. — Научи меня музыке, пожалуйста.

— Ну, я не знаю, — застеснялся тот. — Плохой из меня учитель.

— Какая разница? Если ты в самом деле пожелаешь и сделаешь это искренне, то обязательно все получится, — подмигнул Нагиса.

— Эм... Хорошо. — Синдзи подвинул второй стул и скинул одежду с его спинки на постель. — Садись.

— Как называется эта штука? — Он показал пальцем на инструмент.

— Виолончель.

— А как из нее получается музыка? — Сейчас Каору со своими вопросами напоминал любопытного трехлетнего ребенка, что слегка смутило парня.

— Я просто зажимаю пальцами струны на грифе и вожу по ним смычком вот тут.

— И все? — Белесые брови ангела вздернулись вверх.

— Не совсем. Зажать тоже с умом надо, в определенном месте. Тогда получается нужная нота.

— Что такое "нота"?

— Определенный звук или его письменное изображение. Вот, смотри! — Синдзи спешно достал из кофра сборник Баха, открыл на случайной странице и продемонстрировал другу.

— Какое диковинное письмо. Никогда такого не видел. Черточки, кружочки, линии...

— На самом деле, оно вовсе не сложное, если в нем разобраться.

— Что угодно будет несложным, если в нем разобраться, — усмехнулся Каору. — То есть получается, что надо зажать струну, чтобы получить ноту, которая записана кружочком с черточкой, и так много раз, чтобы вышла красивая музыка?

— Ну, как-то так, — промямлил Икари.

— И еще раз я повторюсь, что вы волшебники. — Он осторожно попробовал коснуться смычком струны, и та тихо зазвучала.

— Вот, а теперь прижми тут... — Рука Синдзи легла на тонкие и холодные пальцы друга, и он невольно вздрогнул и почему-то мгновенно облился потом. Нагиса же по-прежнему спокойно и дружелюбно улыбнулся, словно ничего не произошло, затем последовал совету.

— Звук изменился! Надо же было заметить зависимость высоты звучания струны от ее длины...

— Это было сделано еще древними. — Он потер подбородок, пытаясь вспомнить уроки истории. — Кажется, это был Пифагор. Он же вывел математическую формулу этой зависимости.

— Так это, получается, чистая алгебра! — почти обрадовался ангел. — Сухие цифры превращаются в океан образов и чувств. Мне нравится!

— Эм, давай лучше я все-таки тебе объясню про ноты... — попытался сменить тему парень: вести разговор о точных науках, в которых он толком не разбирался, ему совсем не хотелось.

Каору оказался на удивление способным учеником, на лету схватывающим все, что объяснял ему Синдзи, и спустя некоторое время он уже пытался сыграть простейшие мелодии, которые тот нашел для него в старой нотной тетради, сохранившейся еще с детства. Лицо его буквально лучилось радостью; кажется, он был совершенно счастлив от того, что делал такую простую вещь, впрочем, казавшуюся ему чем-то невероятным. Сопровождая все удачные попытки восторженными комментариями по поводу "чудесного изобретения Лилим", он с необыкновенным рвением принимался за покорение новых вершин... и добивался цели.

— Ладно, — спустя несколько часов сказал довольно измотанный Икари. — Ты добился огромных успехов. Серьезно, я поражен тем, что ты сейчас можешь то, чему я учился полгода. Сыграешь это? — И поставил перед ним тетрадь, открыв ее на развороте с одной старой песней, которая ему когда-то очень нравилась.

— Я попытаюсь! — с энтузиазмом заявил Нагиса и принялся бережно и старательно двигать смычком.

Знакомая до боли мелодия плавно разлилась по комнате. Медленная и ласковая, заставляющая замереть сердце и одновременно убаюкивающая — да, очень давно он ее любил, но сейчас почему-то она не доставляла такого удовольствия. Струны виолончели поблескивали в тусклом свете лампочки; струны души Синдзи оставались натянутыми, как на инструменте, но не вибрировали отзвуком от музыки, что слышалась сейчас повсюду и словно окружала парня со всех сторон. В чем же дело?..

— Я закончил, — сообщил Каору и выжидающе посмотрел на друга.

— Ты молодец. Но... — Он встал со стула и хрустнул пальцами. Технически все было исполнено превосходно, но не было одного в сыгранной высшим существом песне: души. Той самой частицы жизни в "наборе звуков", которой он так восхищался.

— Что?

— Есть еще, над чем поработать, — натянул на губы улыбку Синдзи.

А про себя подумал: нет, приятель, никогда не суждено тебе слиться воедино с тем, для чего ты слишком идеален...


End file.
